otra historia de kisshu y ichigo
by Juliex11
Summary: bueno , ichigo estudia en una escuela privada y un día conoce a un chico peli-verde y comienzan una amistad pero el tiempo los llevara a algo mas o se quedaran como amigos lo se el resumen una mierda pero por favor R&R , ustedes saben que soy pésima con los resumen
1. Chapter 1

_Querido diario:_

_mi nombre es ichigo momomiya, tengo 15 años , estudio en la prestigiosa Escuela Secundaria Mountain Brook , ahora estoy en mi habitación con mi compañero de llegara pronto me muero por conocer a esa persona espero que nos llevemos bien _

cierra el diario y lo guarda debajo de su almohada , cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió y fue a ver quien era y vio a un chico delgado , 1,70 de alto , ojos dorados, pelo verde con dos mechones en frente de su cara y con flequillo , y piel blanca ( extremadamente blanca)

" hola, como te llamas?" pregunto ichigo al joven

" hola lindura, mi nombre es kisshu ikisatashi , y tu como te llamas?" pregunto kisshu

" mi nombre es ichigo momomiya " dijo ichigo

" bueno al parecer somos compañeros de cuarto " dijo kisshu con una sonrisa

kisshu P.O.V ( creo que se escribe así , si no díganme como se escribe)

le sonreí a la hermosa joven delgada, de 1,68 de alto , flequillo , pelo hasta un poco mas abajo de la cintura , su hermosa cabellera rojiza ( peliroja ), piel blanca, hermosos ojos marrones

" esta chica es una diosa" pensó el

fin del kisshu P.O.V

" que me miras tanto , eh?" pregunto ichigo

" nada solo que eres muy hermosa" dijo kisshu

" gracias " dijo ichigo

" asi que donde duermo yo?" pregunto kisshu

" tu duermes allí" dijo ichigo señalando una cama en frente de la de ella ( si se que no soy buena con estas cosas , pero una cama en frente de la otra asi esta)

" gracias" dijo kisshu

" puedes poner tus cosas allí y no tardes que en 20 minutos tenemos que reunirnos en el patio para la bienvenida " dijo ichigo

" si mi princesa" dijo kisshu

" no soy tu princesa" dijo ichigo enfadada

" uh te enojas fácilmente" dijo kisshu y luego pensó " esto va a ser divertido "

" esto va a ser un largo año " pensó ella y luego le dijo " y que si soy fácil de enojar"

" nada , tranquila" dijo kisshu " si esto va a ser divertido " murmuro en voz muy baja

15 minutos mas tarde: ichigo y kisshu estaban en sus respectivas camas mirando el techo cuando se escucho el altavoz ( no se como se llama esa cosa pero es cuando te anuncian que tienes que ir a la dirección )

" alumnos por favor reúnanse en el patio de la escuela por favor en 5 minutos " dijo el director desde el altavoz

" bueno ahora tenemos algo mas que hacer aparte de mirar el techo " dijo kisshu

" ahí tienes razón " dijo ichigo

" lista?" pregunto kisshu y ella asintió y fue y abrió la puerta y dijo " las damas primero " y ella se rió y luego de que ella salio el cerro la puerta detrás de el y se fueron a la ceremonia

después de la ceremonia: kisshu y ichigo caminaban a su habitación cuando escucharon una voz que decía

" kisshu "

kisshu se voltio a ver y vio a su mejor amigo aoyama masaya ( ustedes se preguntaran QUE?) un joven de la misma altura de kisshu, delgado, piel morena, pelo castaño oscuro , ojos castaño claro

" masaya " dijo kisshu dándole un abrazo a su amigo y cuando se separaron masaya vio a ichigo

" kisshu , quien es esta belleza?" pregunto masaya señalando con la mirada a ichigo

" este ángel es ichigo " dijo kisshu " ichigo este baka es aoyama masaya "

"perdón aquí el baka eres tu " dijo masaya fingiendo enfado

" si, si claro , bueno o ahora me voy " dijo kisshu agarrando de la cintura a ichigo y ella se sonrojo

" suéltame " dijo ichigo " si tienes razón es un baka " cuando kisshu la soltó

" espero que se diviertan en su habitación " dijo masaya " pero sin sobrepasarse con la ' diversión' "

" que estas pensado?" pregunto kisshu

" oh yo nada " dijo masaya ( pervertido)

* * *

><p><strong>bueno no se como les pareció esta historia pero la escribí antes de irme a las clases dejen sus reviews por favor <strong>

**me alegran el día**

**july: manda chocolates a los lectores **

**kisshu:* les manda besos y baila***

**july: kisshu estuviste bebiendo otra vez ?**

**kisshu: no * reacciona * pai hoy vas a abajo **

**july: bueno sea lo que sea que haya pasado pai tiene algo que ver **


	2. Chapter 2

" oh yo nada " dijo masaya ( *cof pervertido cof* )

" bueno chicos si me disculpan , yo voy a la habitación " dijo ichigo y se fue sin esperar que le respondieran

" es una chica muy guapa" dijo masaya

" eso no lo voy a negar" dijo kisshu y luego ambos pensaron " me voy a ganar su corazón sea como sea"

" buen yo me voy" dijo masaya

" yo también " dijo kisshu " hasta pronto amigo"

" adiós" dijo masaya y cada uno se fue sus habitaciones y kisshu al llegar a su habitación vio a ichigo en unos de sus cajones ( en lo cajones de ella no se confundan)

" que haces" dijo kish

" buscando ropa , tengo que ducharme" dijo ichigo sacando unos short rosa pastel , una camisa sin mangas con un gato de Iriomote ( si que coincidencia ) del mismo color del short solo un poco mas fuerte ( un poco pero muy poco mas oscuro) y dijo " luego te bañas tu , entendiste?"

" claro koneko-chan " dijo kish al ver su pijama

" que no me digas así" dijo ichigo " esto va a ser un largo pero largo año" pensó ella

" ve a ducharte " dijo kish ( asi voy a escribir su nombre ahora)

" ya voy" dijo ichigo y tomo sus cosas y se dirigio al cuarto de baño y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo " no te atrevas a entrar" y cerro la puerta con llave ( pestillo , como lo conozcan )

" esa chica es muy tentadora" pensó el

**30 minutos despues : ** ichigo abrio la puerta del baño y salio vestida con su pijama y se veia hermosa

" tu turno " dijo ella y vio a kish mirándola " que me miras tanto?"

" es solo te ves hermosa" dijo kish

" exagerado " dijo ichigo " ve , ahora"

" si koneko-chan no te enfades" dijo kish

" ya te he dicho que no me digas asi " dijo ichigo y kish rió y se fue al baño

**30 minutos despues :** kish salio del baño con unos short ( mas largos claro ) y una camisa sin mangas ( se ve tan caliente)

" bueno por fin has salido " dijo ichigo

" me has extraño?" pregunto kish

" no , para nada" dijo ichigo

" vamos sabe que me extrañaste" dijo kish ( recién se conocen y ya se comportan como si se conocieran de toda la vida"

" no , no lo hice" dijo ichigo

" oye mira" dijo kish señalando un lugar en la habitación

" donde?" dijo ichigo dándole la espalda a kish y el le empezó a hacer cosquillas y ella grito y luego se empezó a reír " kish por favor ya para"

" ah vamos porque?" pregunto kish

"por esto" dijo ichigo dándose vuelta y también le empezó a hacer cosquillas a kish y ambos terminaron el la cama de ichigo ( creo que saben en que posición verdad) riendo y intentando evitar las cosquillas de el otro ( y fallando estupendamente si me preguntan ) ambos se reían hasta que una de las señoritas ( de esas que siempre se estan paseando en los pasillos) los hoyo y entro en la habitación y a los jóvenes los vio en una posición comprometedora

" jovencitos expliquen ce ahora" dijo la señorita en un tono de ' que creen que estaban haciendo '

" estábamos teniendo una guerra de cosquillas " dijo kish bajándose de ichigo

" esta bien , pero no lo vuelvan a hacer por que la señorita angelina ya saben como es " dijo la señorita (a/n: kish y ichigo eran estudiantes desde el año pasado pero nunca se dirigieron la palabra ya que iban en distintos salones y no se querían ver)

" si lo sabemos" dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo

" bueno entonces si lo saben mantengan esas manos quietas " dijo la señorita y lo que provoco que los chicos se volvieran rojos

"N-no estábamos haciendo nada" tartamudeo kish

" oh al menos nada como eso " pensó ichigo

" bueno jovencitos que tengan dulces sueños " dijo la señorita

" igual usted " dijeron los chicos y la señorita cerro la puerta y los chicos dieron un suspiro

" hay que mal pensados " dijo kish

" y que lo digas" dijo ichigo " me voy a dormir, buenas noches" dándole un beso en la mejilla

" buenas noches koneko-chan " dijo kish cuando vio caminar a ichigo a su cama (A/N: la de ella no la de kisshu,se los aclaro porque hay gente muy al pensada ) y se acostó y se arropo ( creo que así se dice ) y se durmió y el pronto hizo lo mismo que ichigo y sonrió ante el recuerdo de hace unos pocos minutos ( fueron 5 minutos) y se durmió con una sonrisa en la cara

* * *

><p><strong>july: hola e gustaria agradecer sus rewiews a <strong>

**rosalina MX **

**nelly-san**

**kisshu-writer**

**Rosalin MX **

**kisshu: bueno por fin veo que a algunas personas les gustan tus historias **

**july: hay kish que pesado eres **

**kisshu : adiós , * se quita la camisa y se ven sus abdomen marcado ***

**july: * se sonroja y grita* kisshu ponte la camisa ahora, perdón si se sonrojaron en esta parte **

**kisshu: * grita* taruto me debes 10 dolares hice que se sonrojara ahora pagarme **


	3. Chapter 3

**al día siguiente : ** kisshu se despertó primero y fue a ver a su ' compañera ' y el tenia planeado asustarla pero cuando se fue acercando ichigo fue despertando

" aww por que tuviste que despertar " se quejo kisshu

" por que ?" pregunto ichigo

" te queria asustar " dijo kisshu " oye has tenido novio ?"

" no y tu ?" dijo ichigo

" si y sus celos me mataban, te lo juro parecía chuky ya me la imaginaba tomando un cuchillo y saliendo persiguiéndome " dijo kisshu y ichigo no pudo contener la risa y kisshu también empezó a reír

" mi hermano era haci conmigo " dijo ichigo

" hay que risa " dijo kisshu " como se llama tu hermano ?"

" ryou " dijo ichigo " y tu ex ?"

" rosali " dijo kisshu " es el demonio en persona "

" JA si ella es el demonio ,ryou es el diablo " dijo ichigo

" si se llegan a conocer seguro se enamoran " dijo kisshu

" tienes razón " dijo ichigo " bueno quien va primero ?"

" primero las damas " dijo kisshu y ella solo rió

" oh que caballeroso eres" dijo ichigo

" gracias " dijo kisshu " oye luego quieres ir a comer algo , yo invito "

" claro " dijo ichigo sonriendo

" bueno te bañas luego yo y nos vamos " dijo kisshu

" te olvidas de las clases kish " dijo ichigo

" esta bien koneko-chan después de clases " dijo kisshu " y a donde quieres ir ?"

" a donde tu quieras " dijo ichigo (A/N: eso sonó raro )

" bueno vamos apúrate que las clases empiezan en 1 horas mas " dijo kisshu y ichigo entro al baño

**unas cuantas horas después : **kisshu y ichigo estaban saliendo de la sala de clase

" bueno estas lista ?" pregunto kisshu

" lista para que ?" dijo ichigo (A/N: ichigo tiene mala memoria no la culpen )

" te invite a comer en la mañana , bueno donde quieres ir ?" pregunto kisshu

" a donde tu quieras " dijo ichigo (A/N: por favor no sean mal pensados )

" bueno vamos " dijo kisshu dándole una sonrisa

" vamos " dijo ichigo devolviendo le la sonrisa y se fueron a la entrada del colegio y se fueron a un restaurante cercano

**en el café :** ichigo y kisshu entraron al café y kisshu se puso pálido y gimió

" por que ella tiene que trabajar aquí " se queja kisshu

" quien ?" pregunto ichigo

" ranko saotome " dijo kisshu " es una amiga insoportable aunque es buena bailando " señalando a una chica de cabellos rojos un poco mas claros que los de ichigo, con un trenza , ojos azules, piel blanca , delgada , de unos 15 años , y con un uniformo (A/N: como los del café mew mew ) color rojo

RANKO P.O.V

" buenas tardes mesa para dos ?" pregunto yo y elevo la vista y vio a mi querido amigo ikisatashi kisshu el mismo que no veo desde hace 9 años , " _sigue siendo igual de guapo que cuando lo conocí de pequeño_ " pensé

" si por favor " respondio kisshu

" sigan-me por favor " dijo ranko guiándolos a una mesa y ellos caminaban detrás de ella ( no me digas * dice sarcásticamente* )

" en un momento les traigo los menús " dijo ranko y fue a buscar los menús

**3 minutos mas tarde: ** ranko volvio con los menús y se los entrego " bueno ustedes mientras piensas que quieren ordenar , yo voy a atender las demás mesas " y se retiro

" bueno que te gustaría "?" pregunto kisshu mientras miraba el menú

" un pastel de fresa y una malteada de fresa " dijo ichigo " y no no tiene nada que ver con mi nombre "

" se me olvido que tu nombre significa fresa " dijo kisshu " esta bien " y levanto la mano y ranko fue a atenderlo

" ya decidieron que van a ordenar ?" pregunto ella dulcemente

" si para mi amiga una malteada y un pastel de fresa y para mi un pastel de vainilla y una malteada de chocolate " dijo kisshu

" claro " dijo ranko anotando todo y se fue "_ sigue teniendo los mismos gustos_ " pensó ella llegando a la cocina

**10 minutos después : **ranko volvio con las ordenes

" bueno aquí tienen " dijo ranko

" gracias " dijo kisshu y ranko dejo la orden en la mesa y se retiro con la bandeja y ichigo probo un poco de su pastel

" esto es delicioso " dijo ichigo y kisshu la miro y sonrio

" puedo ?" pregunto kisshu mirando su pastel

" claro " dijo ichigo y kisshu probo el pastel de ichigo (A/N: ok eso sono raro )

" tienes razón es delicioso " dijo kisshu

* * *

><p><strong><em>july: ustedes dirán por que actualizas tan tarde , primero acabo de llegar y tome la compu y me puse a escribir y estoy publicando <em>**

**_kisshu: la escritora es muy floja , reviews por favor _**


	4. Chapter 4

" claro " dijo ichigo y kisshu probo el pastel de ichigo (A/N: ok eso sono raro )

" tienes razón es delicioso " dijo kisshu

" ves te lo dije " dijo ichigo

**después de comer : **ichigo y kisshu iban corriendo , cuando ichigo se tropezó y kisshu paro y fue corriendo ella

" ichigo estas bien ?" pregunto preocupado kisshu (A/j: aww que tierno, yo quiero un novio así, A/A: cállese julieta)

" si estoy bien , solo no me fije " dijo ichigo levantándose y casi se vuelve caer pero kisshu la atrapo esta bien

" ''si estoy bien '' no son las palabras que yo usaría" dijo kisshu cargándola hasta un banco cercano ignorando las quejas de ichigo , cuando llegaron la puso en el banco y le saco el zapato y el calcetín y dijo " creo que te has torcido el tobillo "

" que ?" pregunto ichigo

" te has torcido el tobillo " dijo kisshu

" genial lo que me faltaba " murmuro ichigo

" ya no te quejes " dijo kisshu

" no me quejo " dijo ichigo

"si lo haces" dijo kisshu " ven" dijo cargándola sobre su espalda

" bájame puedo caminar sola" dijo ichigo

" con un tobillo torcido no lo creo " dijo kisshu " te llevare a la enfermería de la escuela "

" salí contigo y me torcí el tobillo tu traes la mala suerte contigo " dijo ichigo

" la mala suerte la tuviste tu al caerte " dijo kisshu

" buena jugada kish " dijo ichigo

" un momento , me has dicho kish ?" pregunto kisshu

" si, que tiene de malo?" pregunto ichigo

" nada, solo me he sorprendido eso es todo " dijo kisshu

" porque? " pregunto ella

" no hay motivo " dijo kisshu , luego dijo " es raro llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos y ya hablamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida "

" lo se , es gracioso " dijo ichigo mientras iban caminando hasta llegar a la escuela

" ¿porque?" pregunto kisshu

" el primer día apenas nos aguantábamos y ahora hablando como los mejores amigos " dijo ichigo

" ya llegamos a la escuela " dijo kisshu

" lo se, me la he pasado genial contigo kisshu "dijo ichigo

" y yo contigo koneko-chan " dijo kisshu y luego se tapo la boca " perdón "

" no importa, ya me he acostumbrado al apodo " dijo ella " es lindo el apodo "

"¿ te gusta?" pregunto kisshu

" si y mucho" dijo ichigo

" bueno vamos a la enfermería " dijo kisshu cargándola al estilo de novia y la llevo a la enfermería(A/A: no me digas , A/J: cállate déjame continuar con la historia alex )

**en la enfermería : ** la enferma sintió que la puerta se abría (A/A: oh * piensa mal *, A/j: * lo golpea * nunca cambiaras verdad hentai de m*****) y dijo " buenas tarde, que ha pasado?"

" buenas tardes" dijo kisshu educada-mente " mi amiga se ha torcido el tobillo "

" déjala en la camilla veré la gravedad de la lesión " dijo la enfermera

* * *

><p><strong>juliex: lo se, lo se muy corto pero actualice no <strong>

**alex ( es esta de colado ): floja **

**kisshu: y ese * apunta alex* quien es?**

**juliex: ese esta de colado **

**kisshu: *murmura* andas de coqueta , reviews por favor así la loca escritora actualiza pronto **

**juliex: no prometo nada , reviews plz **


End file.
